


Raindrops and Memories

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Just some early morning cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not described but they are shirtless. I picture them sleeping as such.

Rain fell gently from the morning sky. The rising sun mixing together with the blue sky and dark clouds. Cars splashing through the puddles as men and women rush to work. Newt sits by the bedroom window and observes the people down below the apartment buildings. Some walking with umbrellas, other running with only a newspaper to keep them dry. Newt sips his coffee when he notices a couple. He sees how they give a quick kiss before the husband leaves for work and the wife stays to watch their infant child. Newt smiles softly at the loving gesture and glances at Credence. 

Credence lays in their bed, his body wrapped in a soft blanket that has few colourful patches. His chest moving in a calm rhythm indicting a peaceful sleep. Newt looks at him watching as the morning light shines against his skin. A smile rises at Newts lips as he takes another sip of coffee. He remembers when the first met. While, he wishes they met under better circumstances they considers that they'd probably not be where they are now without it. Even so, he'd prefer that Credence had never gone through that experience. The pain and the nightmares Credence had gone through. 

He thinks of the times they spent together while he worked to tale custody over Credence. Newt did everything he could to ensure that he could live freely and join him as an apprentice in magic. He smiles when he rememebers when Credence first met his creatures. He has the widest eyes like a child visiting the zoo or going to the movie for the first time. Credence was so happy to had been given a chance and to have someone trust him. His favourite memory, however, is when they fell in love. Slowly but surely things between them began to change. Shy smiles and lingering touches. Newt doesn't remember exactly when he fell for Credence but he knew he did. The way Credence would smile when he saw him, they way he'd laugh and how he'd make sure he was alright. 

The first time they kiss was by the where Newt kept the Mooncalf pen. Credence was the one to initiate the kiss. He was acting different and was quieter prior to when it happened. Newt remembers asking him if he was ok only to be met with lips against lips. The way Credence held onto him, the way he kissed him, it was full of passion with a lingering shyness. Newt will always remember the shy look Credence wore when he pulled away. Newt didn't let himself hope the Credence could ever feel the same way as he did. Never did he dare hope they'd be where they are today. 

A sleepy voice brought Newt out of his thoughts. He looked at Credence again and saw him rubbing his eyes. His hair a bit of a mess from the night before and his early morning tossing. Putting his coffee aside, Newt crawled in to bed. Credence welcomed him with open arms. He held onto him and placed a quick peck against his lips. The pair held each other under the covers and placed soft lingering kisses. 

"You're my everything, Credence," Newt whispered between kisses. 

"I love you, Newt," Credence smiled as he placed another kiss against his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

I commissioned maxkennedy24 on tumblr to do an artwork for this fic. 

Honestly, I can't stop looking at it. <3


End file.
